


realization

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: It's snowing, and Baz thinks of when he realized he's in love with Simon....It snowed every year at Watford, right before Christmas....He loves me.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	realization

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 27: Snowstorm

BAZ   
  


It snowed every year at Watford, right before Christmas.

The one I remember best is fifth year. Simon had come back from a mission with his shirt torn and his clothes bloody, and the first thing he did was throw open the window and lean out. It had been the middle of a snowstorm and wind had blown past him and ruffled the blankets I was tucked under.

I’d yelled at him to close the window, of course. After I caught my breath.

Because that was when I realized. 

Seeing him standing there, looking out with so much excitement at the falling snow with his clothes torn and his hair mussed and dirt and blood caked to every spare inch of him made something inside me snap. 

I realized I was in love with him, and it almost broke me. I realized I was in love with him, and it made so much sense-it seemed as natural as breathing-I felt like I was flying. (Or falling.)(Both, really-a terrified exhilaration that made my slow heart beat almost normal.)

I look at Simon where he’s sitting next to me, propped up with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he stares out the window with the same exultation as years ago.

Then he turns and smiles at me, warmer than anything, and he leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek.

I smile back, helpless to do anything else.

We watch the storm rage on outside. We’re tucked in with Netflix playing and hot chocolate, and I love him. He loves me.

_ Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. _

**Author's Note:**

> usually i do the realization as simon coming back hurt and baz helping patch him up (there's a bit of a reference to that in here) but i decided to do something different now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
